In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize electronic mail (e-mail) to communicate both internally within the organizations and/or businesses and externally with other organizations and/or businesses. Often, an initial e-mail originating from a sender gets forwarded to an unintended third party. This allows an unintended third party to send a response back to the sender, thus, subjecting the sender to receiving unnecessary responses to the initial e-mail. As such, there is a need for an efficient way to communicate electronically, so that e-mails and any contents can be managed efficiently.